Clint (aka Henry)
Clint (aka Henry) is a character in Bully, and is one of the Townies who doesn't attend Bullworth Academy. He is voiced by Justin Mortelliti. In both Bully and Bully: Scholarship Edition he is credited as "Clint (aka Henry)". He is referred to exclusively as Henry in Bully, but lines of dialogue in Scholarship Edition name him Clint. The game data files identify his name as Henry. Character Description Clint/Henry is a medium sized, muscular Townie. He wears a black tanktop with an orange spider-like logo, crisp jeans with what appears to be bleach stains on them, dark colored bands on his wrists and brown boots. He wears his hair in a buzzcut like Jimmy's, and he has a prominent barbed wire tattoo around his right bicep. He looks very similar to Omar Romero and can be mistaken for him at a distance. In the winter time he wears a puffy orange jacket, black skull cap, old jeans and brown boots. Characteristics Clint/Henry has a gravelly voice, and seems to have a mean personality, responding to other townies' topics of discussion with "So what's it to me?", and even "Stop your blubbering!". He apparently finds animals amusing as he talks about them a lot. His primary trait, however, seems to be that he's mentally unbalanced. He describes himself as "three quarters short of a dollar bill", and spends a lot of time very perturbed over nothing in particular. During cutscenes, he proclaims that he's crazy and proud of it, and that he hates rich people on principle. He seems to be mildly coulrophobic, and claims to be disturbed by circus clowns. He also physically hurts himself to release his anger. Dialogue suggests that he steals bikes and hubcaps and sells them to make money. He claims that he has three children, though he may be lying to avoid conflict as he makes this statement when taunted by Jimmy during Chapter 6. His mother is addicted to cough syrup and he wishes she would get sober. Role in game In Bully, Jimmy is given an errand to track Henry and Otto down after they escape from the Asylum. A removed cutscene viewable in the Christmas at Bullworth trailer shows Henry pushing Jimmy down from behind. He can also be seen in the mission Preppies Vandalized, where he is the townie who douses the Preppies' boxing trophies in gasoline and then ignites them. His role in Scholarship Edition is much bigger, as he gives Jimmy the exclusive missions Mailbox Armageddon and The Collector. Here, he and Jimmy bump into each other while Jimmy is wandering around Blue Skies Industrial Park. During one of the mission cutscenes Jimmy calls him 'Clint'. In the scenes, he hits himself repeatedly, both with fists and a baseball bat. The scene where he pushed Jimmy down from behind in Bully is re-added as part of one of his missions, although it was moved from Chapter 3 to Chapter 5. External links * Bully "Holiday Special" Video on Youtube Clint aka Henry Clint aka Henry Category:Asylum Patients